


Melt Her Heart (Cheryl Blossom x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hey guess what, I'm gay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You ask Jughead for advice on your crush, Cheryl.





	Melt Her Heart (Cheryl Blossom x Reader)

You made an entrance into Pop's, seeing Jughead in his usual spot, typing away on his laptop. You took a deep breathe, you have been friends with Jughead with a very long time, but the thought of asking for his advice involving Cheryl petrified you. It isn't the thought of him giving you the wrong advice, it's just the thought of him rejecting you because of how Cheryl has treated him and his friends in the past. 

You eventually confidentially decided to step into his direction, as he seemed pretty clueless still eyeing his screen "Hey Jug, what's up?" You asked, casually standing in front of his table. 

Jughead finally turned his eyes from the screen to you, "Hey, Y/N. Just writing, you know like I usually do. What have you been up to?" Jughead responded, as you took another deep breath. Jughead looked at you confused for a moment, before you took a seat across from him.

"I have something important to talk to you about. I don't know if you can help with this, but I personally wanted to hear your advice. Besides, you're one of my closest friends." You said, biting your lip for a second, as Jughead raised his eyebrow.

"Of course anything, Y/N. I'm not the greatest with advice, I appreciate you coming to me though." Jughead stated, staring at you awaiting for your confession.

"I.. might have feelings for this certain redhead." You muttered under your breath, as Jughead stared at you blankly for a moment, "Cheryl." You confessed, as you saw Jughead's expression change from being netrual to rather surprised.

"Out of everyone, you chose Cheryl. Why?" Jughead questioned, he defitently wasn't angry but seemingly curious. "Well I.. Cheryl's has a soft side under her sleeve, sure she can be cruel and demeaning but I believe she does have a good heart, when she wants to anyways. What she really needs is someone to love her, that which her parents really never gave her but her brother was truly the only one who did." You responded, smiling gently, glaring at the table.

"If that can warm my heart, surely that can warm Cheryl's too. You know what I think? You should ask her out. Maybe you could be the one to warm her icy cold heart." Jughead suggested, as your eyes widened slightly. Asking Cheryl out? You thought that could be a possibility, but that being Jughead's advice surprised you.

"You're right but how? How do I warm her heart?" You questioned, as Jughead chuckled lightly, "You'll find a way. You're Y/N. You've got this." Jughead ensured. You arose from your seat, putting your palm on the table "Thanks Juggy, I'll try my best." You said, before you began to exit Pop's. 

You assumed that Cheryl was at cheerleading practice for the River Vixens, you made your way into the school gymnasium. Fortunately enough, you were right as you saw a group of girls following Cheryl's commands. 

"Come on ladies, keep up the pace. Let's move it." Cheryl demanded, as you sneaked behind the bleachers, taking a peak at Cheryl.

"Do I really have to show you the correct dance routine? You are all pathetic. Let me show you how it's really done." Cheryl scolded, as you saw Cheryl move her hands and hips along with the music. You couldn't help to be mesmerized but Cheryl's every move, she was just so goregous. You snapped yourself out of the trance when you swore she took a glance at you. 

"One minute, Vixens. Looks like we have intruder, Y/N would you care to come out of from under the bleachers?" Cheryl said, putting a hand on her hip, as you hesitantly came out of the bleachers to the sideline of the gymnasium.

"Stalker much aren't we, Y/N?" Cheryl grinned, as all you could do was take a huge gulp. "I'm sorry, Cheryl. I just had something to tell you." You managed to say, as Cheryl raised an eyebrow at you, before turning to her cheerleading squad.

"Practice over for today, ladies. Shoo bitches before I kick you out myself." Cheryl hissed, as all of the girls scattered out of the gymnasium.

"Now, now what would you like to talk about, Y/N?" Cheryl questioned, taking a step towards you, as a small smile plastered on her face. 

You took a deep breathe, remembering what Jughead told you "Cheryl, I.. I have a crush on you." You confessed, as you saw Cheryl's eyes widen slightly.

"That's really nothing new, Y/N. I see you gaze at me in the locker room all the time and just now in cheerleading practice. You can't hide secrets from me, you know that." Cheryl commented, showing a grin on her face

"But you're definitely cute for trying." Cheryl said, stepping close towards you, giving you a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Cheryl separated her lips from yours, giving you a huge grin "I've wanted to do that since forever ago. Me and you at Pop's at seven. Got it?" Cheryl suggested, as you simply nodded your head "See you, Y/N." Cheryl said, before turning and waving at you, exiting out of the gymnasium. You couldn't believe you had a date with Cheryl Blossom. Jughead was right, you are able to warm her heart. 


End file.
